


Kinda Shitty Fatherhood, a Continuation

by Ferith12



Series: The Games of Soldiers [5]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: The baby arrived in the mail.
Series: The Games of Soldiers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641721
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Kinda Shitty Fatherhood, a Continuation

The baby arrived in the mail.

It’s not actually as bad as it sounds.

The baby arrived along with an avox and a letter, and it came on the train in the mail carriage, because of those three things only the baby was considered a person.

The avox had been in charge of looking after the baby on the journey. According to the letter, written by the baby’s mother, the avox had been more or less in charge of looking after the baby since it was born. Apparently the baby’s mother had wanted to give the avox to him along with the baby, but that was illegal. 

Apparently the baby was his.

He’d known this would happen.

Germania read the letter through again.

It said that the baby’s mother’s name was Plinia Eudomus, he had no idea who that was.

It contained the dna test that proved the baby was Germania’s.

It said that the baby was a year old.

It said that Plinia wanted the baby to grow up as a “Proud, hard working citizen of District One,” whatever that meant.

It did not say what the baby’s name was.

“What’s his name?” Germania asked. The avox raised an eyebrow, which was more response than you usually got out of an avox.

“Right, sorry,” Germania said. The letter had Plinia Eudomus’s return address. He would have write and ask her.

The avox held the baby.

Germania stared at the baby. It was chubby with wispy blond hair and bright blue eyes.

The avox held the baby.

Germania stared at the baby. That was his son. His actual, I’m really a father now, son.

The avox actually  _ tapped her foot _ . Avoxes didn’t  _ do  _ that.

Oh, right. She had to catch her train. If she missed it, she would probably be suspected of trying to escape, and executed.

Oops.

Germania took the baby.

The avox ran off.

The baby giggled and tugged on the braid in Germania’s hair.

What were you supposed to do with babies?

Not be high around them, probably.

Oops again.

(Later, Germania sent a letter to Plinia Eudomus asking what the baby’s name was. She wrote back to tell him that she hadn’t named the baby, she wanted him to. Germania named him Ludwig.)


End file.
